ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Movie Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that are set to premiere on Cartoon Network. 2019 * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown * Shrek Forever After * Storks * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis * Tom & Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Choclolate Factory * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Scooby-Doo and the Gourmet Ghost * The Lego Ninjago Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * Rock Dog * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island 2020 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Show Dogs * Mission: Impossible III * Smallfoot * Bolt * X-Men: The Last Stand * Cast Away (2000) * Avatar (2009) * Zootopia * Daphne & Velma * Old Dogs * The Wild * Epic * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Finding Dory * Frozen * Chicken Little * Jumanji * Brave * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Ratchet & Clank * Independence Day * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 2021 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Dumbo * Aladdin * The Lion King * Rise of the Guardians * The Little Prince * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up * Early Man * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation 2022 * Scoob * Ice Age: Collision Course * Trolls * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Mr Peabody and Sherman * Despicable Me * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * The Smurfs 2 * The Boss Baby * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu * Barbie * Curious George (2006) * Cinderella (2015) * Instant Family * Wonder Park * Artemis Fowl * Maleficent 2 * Jungle Cruise * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul 2023 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Pete's Dragon (2016) * The BFG * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * A Wrinkle in Time * Christopher Robin (2018) * Ferdinand (2017) * Chicken Run 2 * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Untitled Sesame Street film * Tom and Jerry * Space Jam 2 2024 * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Peter Rabbit * Ice Age: Continental Drift 2025 * Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse * Spies in Disguise * Abominable * Toy Story 4 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World 2026 * Peter Rabbit 2 * Trolls World Tour * Onward * Soul 2027 2028 TBA * Untitled Adventure Time movie * Nimona * Bonez * Mutts * Popeye * Wish Dragon * Despicable Me 4 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Ice Age: Landspace Damage * Shrek 5 * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * The Emoji Movie 2: Get Down * The Emoji Movie 3: Bigger Badder Emojier * Wonder Park 2 * Shrek Reboot * Puss in Boots Reboot * Untitled Transformers One Animated film * Spider-Man 2 (only on adult swim) * Spider-Man 3 (only on adult swim) * King Kong (2005) (only on adult swim) * Iron Man (2008) (only on adult swim) * Iron Man 2 (adult swim only) * Iron Man 3 (adult swim only) * The Incredible Hulk (adult swim only) * The Amazing Spider-Man (adult swim only) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (adult swim only) * Thor (adult swim only) * Captain America: The First Avenger (adult swim only) * Marvel's The Avengers (adult swim only) * Thor: The Dark World (adult swim only) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (adult swim only) * Guardians of the Galaxy (adult swim only) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (adult swim only) * Ant-Man (adult swim only) * Captain America: Civil War (adult swim only) * Doctor Strange (adult swim only) * Doctor Strange 2 (adult swim only) * Black Panther (adult swim only) * Black Panther 2 (adult swim only) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 (adult swim only) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (adult swim only) * Thor: Ragnarok (adult swim only) * Avengers: Infinity War (adult swim only) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (adult swim only) * Captain Marvel (adult swim only) * Avengers: Endgame (adult swim only) * Spider-Man: Far From Home (adult swim only) * Jurassic World (adult swim only) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (adult swim only) * Jurassic World 3 (adult swim only) * Venom (adult swim only) * Venom 2 (adult swim only) * Kong: Skull Island (adult swim only) * Godzilla (2014) (adult swim only) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (adult swim only) * Godzilla vs Kong (adult swim only) * The Meg (adult swim only) * The Meg 2 (adult swim only) * Tomb Raider (2018) (adult swim only) * Tomb Raider 2 (adult swim only) * Rampage (adult swim only) * Rampage 2 (adult swim only) * Alpha (2018) (adult swim only) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (adult swim only) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) (adult swim only) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (adult swim only) * Power Rangers (2017) (adult swim only) * Power Rangers 2 (adult swim only) * Power Rangers 3 (adult swim only) * Power Rangers 4 (adult swim only) * Power Rangers 5 (adult swim only) * Power Rangers 6 (adult swim only) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (adult swim only) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon adult swim only) * Transformers: Age of Extinction (adult swim only) * Transformers: The Last Knight (adult swim only) * Bumblebee (2018) (adult swim only) * Justice League (2017) (adult swim only) * Aquaman (adult swim only) * Untitled X-Men MCU film (adult swim only) * Untitled Fantastic Four MC film (adult swim only) * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film (adult swim only) * Aquaman 2 (adult swim only) * Untitled Funko film * The Jungle Book 2 * Bumblebee 2 (adult swim only) * Spider-Man: Academy (adult swim only) * Black Widow: Levithan (adult swim only) * The Wasp: Escape from the Microverse (adult swim only) * Morbius (adult swim only) * Nova (adult swim only) * Warlock (adult swim only) * Captain Marvel and the Valkyries (adult swim only) * The Thunderbolts (adult swim only) * Spider-Man: Dimensions (adult swim only) * Ant-Man vs the Masters of Evil (adult swim only) * Jack Reacher (adult swim only) * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (adult swim only) * Untitled Jack Reacher 3/Reboot (adult swim only) * The Mummy (2017) (adult swim only) * Mortal Engines (adult swim only) * Nightwatch (adult swim only) * Kraven the Hunter (adult swim only) * The Sinister Six (adult swim only) * X-Men: First Class (adult swim only) * X-Men: Days of Future Past (adult swim only) * X-Men: Apolcalypse (adult swim only) * Dark Phoenix (adult swim only) * The New Mutants (adult swim only) * Missing Link Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:WarnerMedia